Mei Pieh Chi
---- Alcantarillas, Ciudad de New York, New York, EE.UU., América del Norte, Tierra |alias = Venus de Milo |apodo = Full-Fledged Mutant Hottie, the "She-Turtle" |armas = Tessen, esferas Kai Mi , Cape Fighting |ocupación = Aprendiz de magia shinobi |afiliación = Tortugas Ninja, Clan Shinobi chino |especies = Tortuga mutante |género = Femenino |bandana = Cian |ojos = Castaños |era = Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation |actor = Nicole Parker Leslie McMichael |voz = EE.UU. Lalainia Lindbjerg ---- España Raquel Martínhttp://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=43503 ---- Hispanoamérica Patricia Hannidez |maestro = Chung I }} Venus de Milo (nombre real Mei Pieh Chi) fue presentada en la serie de televisión de imagen real Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation como una quinta tortuga mutante. Ella también ha aparecido en algunos libros de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Etimología Idioma chino Su nombre chino original, Mei Pieh Chi, le fue otorgado por Chung I. Antes de la introducción de Venus en 1997, la productora del juego de rol Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness (1985), Palladium Books, publicó un libro de fuente para su línea Ninjas & Superspies (1987–presente) llamado Mystic China (1995). Este incluía traducciones para los componentes de su nombre. Mei es la pronunciación de tres caracteres: *美 (belleza) *眉 (ceja) *梅 (ciruela) Pieh puede significar: *河 (río) *鱉 (tortuga) Chi puede significar: *志 (energía) *气 o 息 (aliento) *笛 (flauta) *机 (máquina) El componente más obvio de su nombre es "tortuga", aunque dado como fue encontrada arrastrada por las corrientes en las alcantarillas, "río" también podría ser significativo. Cualquier carácter que represente "belleza" tendría sentido con su aparición posterior. Es posible que para el momento en que la hayan encontrado, ya sea lo suficientemente humanoide como para ser considerada hermosa por Chung. Como las tortugas no tienen cejas, ese no es un significado probable. Tampoco sabemos si Chung es un fan de las ciruelas. El componente 'chi' es el menos obvio. Venus heredó algunas habilidades místicas de "magia chi", por lo que podría referirse a que Chung es un defensor del misticismo relacionado con el chi. También podría referirse a la naturaleza anfibia de las tortugas, ya que pueden respirar tanto aire como agua, por así decirlo. En el episodio 3, Splinter le dice a Venus que Chung I le dijo que él creía que Venus era buena fortuna, su "hermosa tortuga de energía" cuando la encontró en el agua de la alcantarilla y decidió llevarla de regreso a China con él. Si bien no se indica explícitamente en ningún material de origen qué caracteres se usan para su nombre, "Belleza", "Tortuga" y "Energía" son las más probables basadas en este diálogo del programa de televisión. Venus Su nombre occidental adoptado, Venus de Milo, se basa en la escultura homónima. Al igual que Mona Lisa, ella lleva el nombre de una obra de arte, en lugar de un artista. Se cree que la escultura de Venus de Milo fue creada por Alexandros de Antioquía. Anterior a esto se confundió con una obra de Praxiteles (400 AEC-320 AEC). Su nombre "Venus" es también el nombre de la diosa romana del amor y el deseo, conocida originalmente en griego como Afrodita. La Venus de Milo es también una estatua de Afrodita que fue encontrada en la isla griega de Milo y se encuentra actualmente en el Museo del Louvre en París. Apariencia Su bandana es de color cian, un azul mucho más claro que el de Leonardo. Está trenzada en la espalda para parecerse a una cola de caballo. Debido a que es de un género diferente, es más esbelta, más atlética y más delgada que las otras Tortugas Ninja, que generalmente son robustos y voluminosos. Su plastrón tiene formas de abdominales en la parte delantera, con la parte superior teniendo protuberancias redondas que se asemejan a dos senos. Lalainia Lindbjerg proporcionó la voz en inglés de Venus, mientras que Nicole Parker era la actriz principal, con Leslie McMichael realizando las maniobras de acrobacias. Trasfondo Venus fue una de las cinco tortugas expuestas al mutágeno en las alcantarillas. Cuando Splinter recogió a todas las Tortugas Ninja, dejó atrás a Venus por error. De alguna manera, mientras se dirigía al distrito de Chinatown de la Ciudad de New York, fue descubierta por un mago shinobi llamado Chung I. Chung I llevó a la tortuga consigo de regreso a China, donde la crió como a una hija y la llamó Mei Pieh Chi. También entrenó a esta tortuga mutante en el arte Shinobi. Aparentemente, Chung I, en ocasiones, viajaría al Reino de los Sueños y se encontraría con Splinter. Cada uno intercambió historias de sus Tortugas adoptivas, eligiendo mantenerlas en secreto hasta que fuera el momento adecuado. En su poder, Chung I también tenía un espejo de cristal, dentro del cual estaban atrapados Dragones humanoides. El propósito de Chung I era asegurarse de que los Dragones nunca escaparan del espejo. Los Dragones finalmente cruzaron el Reino de los Sueños, atacaron a Chung I y secuestraron el espíritu de Splinter. En su lecho de muerte, Chung I reveló a la tortuga femenina su verdadero origen y le dijo que su lugar estaba en New York. Viviendo en New York thumb|220px Esta tortuga femenina viajó a la Ciudad de New York, donde se encontró con las cuatro Tortugas Ninja que vigilaban el cuerpo inconsciente de su Maestro Splinter, cuyo espíritu estaba atrapado en el Reino de los Sueños. Después de ayudar a las Tortugas a acabar con Shredder y el Clan Foot, los guió en una excursión de ensueño para rescatar el espíritu de su maestro. Sin que ella lo supiera, los Dragones aprovecharon esta oportunidad para entrar en el mundo físico. Para celebrar su aparente victoria, las cinco Tortugas y Splinter fueron a hacer un picnic en el parque, pero fueron atacados por los Dragones. En la lucha, una estatua de una mujer es dañada con los brazos rotos. Después de que las Tortugas ganan la batalla, la tortuga femenina lleva la estatua con ella de regreso a la guarida. Esta estatua inspiró su nuevo apodo, Venus de Milo. Venus parecía haber vivido una vida protegida en China. Durante la serie, fue retratada como felizmente ignorante de algunas partes de la vida y cultura occidentales y, a veces, igualmente ignorante de la vida en general. Si bien era competente en técnicas de lucha, ella no estaba entrenada en Ninjutsu como sus amigos Tortugas; en la batalla, usaría orbes místicos para varios efectos diferentes. Se estableció al principio de la serie que, si bien las cuatro Tortugas se criaron como hermanos, ninguno de ellos (incluida Venus) estaba relacionada biológicamente. Esto fue hecho por los escritores para no eliminar la posibilidad de una relación romántica entre Venus y alguno de los cuatro tortugas masculinos (con indicios que conducen principalmente al rebelde y temperamental Raphael y/o al líder incondicional Leonardo). Su vida de 1997 a 2000 thumb|200px Después de la cancelación de la serie Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, las aventuras de Venus con las Tortugas Ninja continuaron durante varios años. En el antiguo sitio web oficial original se formó una especie de "segunda temporada" en la sección de cartas. 1 A partir de 1996, las Tortugas mantendrían las entradas del diario sobre sus aventuras en un universo compartido con personajes de la continuidad de Mirage Studios, Archie Comics y la (primera) serie animada en conjunto. En octubre de 1997, se agregaron "Veneraciones de Venus" al sitio web, junto con las cuatro Tortugas Ninja originales tremendamente emocionadas, cada una expresando sus sentimientos sobre la nueva integrante de su equipo. Aunque ella solo escribió un poco más de una docena de cartas, coexistió con los personajes de Mirage Studios, Archie Comics, la serie animada y The Next Mutation hasta el año 2000. En 2001, se descontinuó "Veneraciones de Venus", y la historia actual continuó sin ninguna explicación o reconocimiento de su existencia previa. Durante aquel periodo, Venus compartió muchas aventuras con sus hermanos mientras duró, como el momento en que derrotaron a Bonesteel y lo arrestaron. Luego hubo dos viajes a China; el primero fue para obtener el resto de las pertenencias de Venus, y el segundo fue responder a la amenaza de Lord Dragon. En marzo de 1999, las Tortugas finalmente habían terminado el reinado de terror de Lord Dragon; desafortunadamente, debido al truco mental que Venus había usado contra Shredder hace tiempo, ahora él era una amenaza mayor que nunca. Shredder, ahora reunido con su ser interior, intentó atraer a Raphael hacia el lado oscuro, sin éxito, y se volvió aún más decidido a lograr su venganza. Sin embargo, Krang se ofreció a ayudar a las Tortugas Ninja a vencer a Shredder para siempre porque lo culpó por todos los fallos que han tenido a lo largo de los años. Aunque las Tortugas no confiaban en Krang, aceptaron la oferta de Kranf, y planearon secretamente terminarlas atrapándolos a ambos. Después de que todos los villanos principales fueron "derrotados para siempre" por el momento, decidieron ayudar a sus amigos, los Mighty Mutanimals, a derrotar a Murk Mariner. Venus planeaba ser capturada y derrotar a los piratas desde adentro, pero Leo y Don especialmente detestaban esa idea. Reabrió lo importante que era para ellos y su especie, y causó gran tensión. Sin embargo, finalmente se vieron obligados a llevar a cabo el plan y nadie resultó herido (a excepción de los piratas). En la última aventura que tuvo junto con ellos, Rat King había roto su tregua y sus secuaces habían comido o destruido casi todo en su guarida. Después de una batalla agotadora, a las Tortugas Ninja les resultaba difícil lidiar con sus pérdidas cuando, de repente, el personaje de Venus dejó de existir retroactivamente; Rat King todavía había destruido su guarida, pero de repente solo había cuatro Tortugas Ninja de nuevo. Nunca se dio ninguna explicación canon por su desaparición. Después de que Kevin Eastman vendió su mitad de acciones de propiedad sobre la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles a Peter Laird, las cartas de Venus fueron eliminadas del sitio web oficial original. Sin embargo, el resto de las cartas de las Tortugas de esas fechas permanecieron, en donde ellos todavía la mencionaban. Presente En una entrevista en 2007, el director Kevin Munroe explicó las instrucciones que Peter Laird le dio para la película TMNT. Munroe admitió que entre esas reglas estaba: "No habrá absolutamente ninguna mención de Venus de Milo, la tortuga femenina. Ni siquiera puedes bromear sobre eso con Peter. Es solo una de esas cosas que odia con pasión".Animated Views - Director Kevin Munroe on TMNTKung Fu Magazine - TMNT: The Rennaissance Reptiles Return Actualmente se desconoce si Venus hará apariciones futuras, pero parece altamente improbable. Sin embargo, en el episodio 61 de la serie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012, Raphael pinta una especie de chica híbrido tortuga-humana, al estilo de las chicas en los pin-ups de la década 1950, llamada "Venus" en el costado del nuevo Party Wagon de las Tortugas Ninja, y Donatello la admira con aprobación. Recepción La existencia de Venus es considerada una de las principales controversias con respecto a la historia de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Ella no era muy apreciada por la mayoría de los fans, y para muchos, se sentía como un deus ex machina. Una fuente de aversión para atacarla emanó del hecho de que Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation fue uno de los pocos universos de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles que declararon explícitamente que las Tortugas Ninja no eran parientes de sangre (mientras que otros evitarían el problema por completo o específicamente declararían que si estaban emparentados, como la película TMNT de 2007). Esto abrió a Venus como un interés romántico para cualquiera de las otras Tortugas, específicamente Leonardo y Raphael. Otra fuente sería la descripción inexacta de que las artes "Shinobi" se trataron como una especie de magia y separadas del Ninjutsu. En realidad, es simplemente otra palabra para . Además, Chung I, que provenía de China, fue mostrado como un maestro Shinobi. Si bien no es imposible que un hombre chino haya aprendido estas artes antiguas, los Shinobis/Ninjas se originaron en Japón, y por lo tanto, esto fue un hecho extremadamente raro de un ninja chino presente en una multimedia. La fuente más fuerte de discordia contra esta tortuga femenina provendría del disgusto general en la serie Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, que para muchos se consideraba mal escrita y que contenía humor demasiado tonto. Tras la cancelación de Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, Venus no se ha presentado en ninguna otra multimedia de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, incluso como una referencia en broma. Peter Laird, el co-creador de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, se ha opuesto abiertamente a que Venus regresara en otras entregas de la franquicia. La biografía de ella en el antiguo sitio web oficial original fue eliminada por un tiempo después del final de la serie, pero fue restaurada algún tiempo después, en la página 2 de la página de perfiles reservada para "Personajes Clásicos". La página 1 se invirtió para "Personajes del Universo TMNT 2K3". Peter Munird, guionista y director de la película TMNT de 2007, recibió un conjunto de reglas elaboradas con respecto al tratamiento de los personajes. En una entrevista, Munroe comentó que entre estas reglas estaba: :"No habrá absolutamente ninguna mención de Venus de Milo, la tortuga femenina. Ni siquiera puedes bromear sobre eso con Peter. Es solo una de esas cosas que odia con pasión". Cuando Jason Mewes, amigo y colaborador frecuente de Kevin Smith, descubrió que Smith estaría interpretando un papel de voz en la película TMNT de 2007, Mewes presionó sin éxito para que se le asignara un papel también. Entre los alegatos que Mewes usó, según una entrevista con Smith, estuvo "¿No puedo ser la chica tortuga?".ComingSoon.net - In the Future with Kevin Smith, 14 de enero de 2007 A pesar de que la mayoría de los fans de la serie tienen sentimientos generalmente negativos sobre ella, ella cuenta con una pequeña base de fans, incluidos los que manifestando para que Nickelodeon la devuelva a la serie,ipetitions.com - Nickelodeon: Bring Venus Back así como a aquellos que continúan queriéndola fuera de la franquicia.ipetitions.com - Nickelodeon: Keep Venus Away Otras apariciones thumb|250px Al igual que las otras Tortugas Ninja, Venus apareció en dos episodios de Power Rangers in Space (1998) propiedad de Saban Entertainment; "Save Our Ship" y "Shell Shocked". Libros Además del programa de televisión Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, Venus ha aparecido en varios libros para colorear y libros de actividades relacionados con la serie, así como una adaptación del arco argumental de los episodios "Unchain my Heart" e historias originales como Shells of Steel y Double Dragon.Books & comics Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Image) En los cómics Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (volumen 3) publicado bajo el sello editorial Image Comics, Gary Carlson recibió solo unas pocas reglas sobre qué no hacer, una de las cuales era "No habrá tortugas femeninas".E-mail interview with Gary Carlson Sin embargo, luego de recibir varias cartas de lectores preguntando si Venus estaría en el cómic, Carlson finalmente decidió escribir una historia incluyendo una tortuga femenina como una gag de una sola página en el número 12. El personaje es parodiado mediante criatura en la nave de Vanguard, que resultó ser un alienígena morphling artificial llamada Lurch que podía transformarse en cualquier cosa que deseara y eligió transformarse en una Tortuga Ninja femenina que se parecía al aspecto de Venus.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 3 #12 Algunos números de este cómic fueron anunciados con el eslogan "Sin chica tortuga garantizado". Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Archivo:Venus2012.png|En la parte superior del Battle Tank Feature Tent hay una imagen de una chica humana rubia vestida de verde y con una bandana roja, con el nombre "Venus" apoyada sobre una bomba gigante, dibujada en estilo similar a los pin-ups clásicos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial como se veían entonces pintados por los soldados en varios vehículos de combate. Archivo:Return_to_New_York_-_Venus.png|Otro dibujo muy similar de "Venus" pero de cara verde se usó en el nuevo trabajo de pintura para el Party Wagon (episodio 61). Archivo:Michelangelo-female.jpg|Cuando Mikey se pregunta como sería su segunda mutación (episodio 75). Cameos thumb|250px *Durante 2007, en el episodio 50 de la serie de parodias Robot Chicken (S3E10 Moesha Poppins), Venus hace un cameo muy corto de 1 minuto y 26 segundos en "Girl Toys", un segmento de 3 minutos y 50 segundos de duración, durante este show. Revela que después de que la echaron del equipo, ella trató de tirarse por el inodoro y se ahogó. Curiosidades *Según su admisión, Venus puede leer y escribir 14,000 caracteres en ocho dialectos de tres idiomas que abarcan los últimos 10,000 años. *Cuando visten los trajes de Tortugas Ninja, la visión de los actores de los trajes es extremadamente limitada (presumiblemente solo son capaces de ver a través de un par de rendijas que se encuentran debajo de la bandana de la Tortuga a lo largo del puente de su hocico), debido a esto, son están ciegos durante ciertas escenas. Esto, junto con una mala edición, da como resultado algunos contratiempos interesantes durante la serie Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation; tales como Venus fallando totalmente en chocar los cinco con Michaelangelo en un episodio y Donatello accidentalmente agarrando unos sus senos en otro. *Cada uno midiendo aproximadamente 5 pies de altura, hubo tres "trajes de Venus" creados para la serie, cada uno diseñado para escenas específicas (escenas de acción, escenas de poses, etc.). Uno de los trajes completos de Venus todavía residía en Chiodo Bros. Productions, Inc. en 2014; los estudios creativos detrás de los trajes de Tortugas Ninja para Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. *En el episodio 1, Splinter menciona que Raph y el resto de las Tortugas tienen casi 18 años, y en el momento del episodio 17, Raph menciona que él y el resto de las Tortugas ya tienen 18 años. *A pesar de la creencia popular, a Kevin Eastman, co-creador de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, le agrada Venus como un personaje e incluso espera que pueda regresar algún día ahora que Peter Laird ya no es propietario de la franquicia.Monkeys Fighting Robots - Kevin Eastman Talks TMNT 2, Comic Death, And Venus De Milo [Awesome Con] *Se indica que su música favorita es la de su patria adoptiva y la música pop. *Sus comidas favoritas son sopas y té. *Su libro favorito es Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) del escritor A. A. Milne. Referencias Navegación de:Venus de Milo en:Mei Pieh Chi pl:Mei Pieh Chi Categoría:Tortugas Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Tortugas Ninja